


a soul in tension (that’s learning to fly)

by cissathebookworm



Series: fly, robin, fly (up to the sky) [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dick Grayson is a Talon, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissathebookworm/pseuds/cissathebookworm
Summary: Robin has never been good at following orders. It’s a good thing that he has some friends now to back him up when he goes on hairbrained adventures. This is the aftermath of Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad going to the fire at Cadmus and rescuing Superboy. Featuring daddy!Bats.





	a soul in tension (that’s learning to fly)

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from “Learning to Fly” by Pink Floyd. As always, reccing my fic is fine but please do not repost without permission from me. I hope you enjoy my subtle Talon Dick Grayson rewrite of the second episode of season one Young Justice. I really love this verse that I’m making myself so hopefully I’ll keep on writing some more of it and see how Dick being a Talon changes things!

Batman feels as if his heart stops for a brief moment when he and the rest of the League return to the Hall of Justice to find Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash missing. Superman sends his friend a concerned look that Batman shakes off. Relief follows and quickly replaces the rising panic when he notes that there is no sign of foul play and the monitor in the room has icons styled like Robin’s head bouncing across the screen. Walking up to the monitor, Batman overrides Robin’s hacking and pulls up the required information. “Cadmus,” he tells the group, “It appears that the boys have gone to the fire at Cadmus.” 

 

“Then there’s no time to waste!” Flash exclaims as he starts to vibrate on the spot, “Let’s go get our boys! Who knows what type of trouble they’ve gotten themselves into by now!” 

 

Batman nods his agreement and the group sets out. The scene they arrive to is nothing short of a disaster. The boys stand defiantly in front of them, but Batman can tell that Robin is close to a panic attack and he is holding it back through sheer will. Martian Manhunter shoots Batman a look that he steadfastly ignores and shoves his worry down for the moment, despite wanting to wrap his son in his cape. Finally, it registers in Batman’s mind that a boy who looks suspiciously like Superman is standing in front of the League. 

 

“Is that what I think it is?” Batman asks and mentally slaps himself for calling the boy an ‘it.’ Many would have called Robin an ‘it’ when he was a Talon and that is unacceptable. Neither boy deserved to be referred to in such a manner. 

 

Kid Flash hisses, “He doesn’t like being called an ‘it’,” at him in a very conspicuous manner. Batman fights a sigh as he catches Flash facepalming out of the corner of his eye. 

 

“Oh Kid,” Flash mutters in despair, “have I taught you nothing about subtlety?” 

 

“Subtlety? Ha!” Aquaman scoffs.

 

“I’m Superman’s clone,” Superboy growls, glaring at Batman and breaking up the fight between Flash and Aquaman before it could even begin. The League falls into a stunned silence and Superman rears back ever so slightly. Batman notes how Superboy deflates when Superman does not show more excitement to meet him. This will not do, he muses. 

 

Batman’s eyes narrow, “Start talking.” 

 

After Aqualad gives the League a sufficient sitrep, Batman regretfully breaks off to discuss the matter privately with the other League members. Batman shoots Robin several concerned looks and uneasily notes the strained smile Robin sports in the face of Kid Flash’s jokes. Finally, Batman heads back over to talk with the teenagers. “Cadmus will be investigated. All fifty-two levels. But let’s make one thing clear-“

 

“You should have called!” Flash interjects. 

 

Batman nods his agreement, “We’re not happy. You hacked the Justice League systems, you disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again.” 

 

“I’m sorry but we will,” Aqualad firmly tells their mentors. Batman’s eyes narrow partly at the defiance and partly at Robin’s worsening state. 

 

Batman watches how Robin tenses as the discussion between Aqualad and his mentor heats up and slightly flinches when Flash nearly yells. “Batman, we’re ready to use what you taught us,” Batman could highly debate what Robin tells him, but he allows his son to continue uninterrupted, “Why teach us at all if you don’t let us out to fly?” 

 

Superboy nods decisively, “Get on board or get out of the way.” 

 

Aqualad and Kid Flash nod their agreement to their companion’s words. “Yeah!” Kid Flash exclaims, “We’re old enough to start doing missions on our own without having to have our hands held the entire time!” 

 

Batman lets out a small sigh and Robin grins, knowing they had won. “I will discuss this at greater length with the League at our meeting tomorrow. Until then, go home. Superboy, you will go with Flash and Kid Flash for the evening.” 

 

“How are we transporting everyone? There isn’t a tube for miles,” Flash points out, only just thinking of his question, “and I doubt that Superboy is up for running with Kid and I.”  

 

“I have the Batwing en route,” Batman informs the group, “We’ll take that back to the Hall of Justice.” The others nodded their agreement to the proposed course of action. Batman flicks his cape and Robin sags in relief. Robin rushes forward and disappears into the darkness of the cape and pastes himself to his father’s side. 

 

The Flashes make understanding and sympathetic noises while everyone else startles and stares at the Gotham pair. “Is Robin alright?” Aqualad inquires. 

 

Batman strokes Robin’s hair and distractedly replies, “He will be once he’s had time to settle at home.” 

 

“A panic attack,” Kid Flash tells Aqualad quietly, “It must have been the cloning chamber that set it off and he’s just been pushing the attack off until Bats got here and he’d gotten his way.” 

 

“May I-“ Aqualad begins to inquire once more. 

 

Batman cuts off the boy, his eye lenses narrowing menacingly and his tone acerbic, “ _ You may not _ . If Robin decides to tell you, then and only then may you know anything else about his situation. Kid Flash, I expect that you will keep quiet about what you know besides the bare basics.” 

 

Kid Flash makes a protesting noise, “If we’re gonna work together more often, the others will have to know more than just he gets set off by cloning chambers!” 

 

“And we will cross that bridge when my son is feeling better,” Batman glares at Kid Flash until he finds the boy more agreeable. Kid Flash glares back but finally concedes with a small nod of understanding. If the others are surprised that Batman calls Robin his son, they don’t show it. 

 

Mercifully, the Batwing arrives and the superheroes pile inside the jet. Batman sets the coordinates and puts the jet on autopilot before barking out, “Flash, watch the controls.” 

 

Flash nods and settles into the pilot’s seat, keeping an eye on both his nephew and Batman’s bird. Batman arranges himself and Robin so they’re settled comfortably on a chair installed especially for moments like these. Batman recalls with distaste that they were put in because this type of situation happened too frequently after he had rescued his son from the Court. But they had started to get farther and fewer in between. 

 

Kid Flash draws the other two boys into an animated conversation, trying to give the Gothamites some privacy. He even manages to distract Aquaman for a few minutes of the flight. By the time they land at the Hall, Robin is sleeping. Batman nods at the others as they leave the jet. 

 

“Can I come over tomorrow to see Rob?” Kid Flash asks after all but Flash and Batman had left. 

 

Batman grunts but concedes to the speedster’s request because he knew it would make his son happy, “Use the Cave entrance.” 

 

“You got it Bats!” Kid Flash grins at the man. 

 

Flash places his hand on Batman’s shoulder, “Let me know if there’s anything I can do. You’re not the only one who cares about Robin.” 

 

Batman nods and almost too quietly tells the brightly colored man, “Thank you, Flash.” He sighs, “I worry about him after what he’s gone through. When we came back and found the boys missing, I thought the worst for a minute.” 

 

“I think the Court would have to go through the entire Justice League and Wally-“ 

 

“-and Alfred’s shotgun-“ Wally interjects. 

 

“-if they wanted to take Robin,” Flash smiles at Batman, “We’re here for both of you. I know you don’t like accepting outside help, but give either of us a jingle or even call for Supes and we’ll all be there in a flash.” 

 

“You’re a good man, Allen.” Batman admits, “Now go on home to your wife before she thinks I’ve stolen you.” 

 

Flash laughs and salutes Batman as he guides his nephew off the Batwing and inside of the Hall where Aqualad and Aquaman are waiting with Superboy. The jet lifts off once more and disappears into the inky black sky. 

 

Alfred is waiting for the pair when the Batwing lands in the Cave. Bruce explains the evening in short but sufficient sentences as they ride the elevator up into the Manor. Alfred leaves the pair be for the evening after promising to make Dick’s favorite breakfast and to cancel Bruce’s appointments for the morning. 

 

Dick briefly wakes as Bruce places Dick in his bed. Looking blearily up at him, Dick sleepily asks, “Dad, can I sleep with you tonight?” 

 

Bruce sweeps a piece of Dick’s hair away from his face and smiles fondly down at his son, “Of course you can. Go get changed into your pajamas and then come to my room.” 

 

Dick nods and rushes off to do just that. As he enters the room, Dick asks, “So we’re going to get our own team of teenage supers, right?” 

 

Bruce hums, “We’ll see.” 

 

“Aw, c’mon Dad! It would be good for all of us to hang out with superheroes our own age and, you know, learn teamwork and all that,” Dick flails about as he climbs onto the massive bed and worms his way towards Bruce. 

 

“You make a good argument, chum,” Bruce gives his son a small smile that Dick returns tenfold. 

 

“We’ll have to think of a name!” Dick throws his hands in the air, almost smacking Bruce in the nose. Bruce avoids the swing with ease and fondly rolls his eyes at his son’s antics. 

 

However, knowing his son would wind himself up and never sleep if he didn’t put a stop to it, Bruce gently commands his son to go to sleep. Dick makes a token protest, but his eyes start to obey the command. A few minutes later both males are comfortably tucked into Bruce’s bed and despite all the space for Dick to use, he’s curled up as close into his father’s side as physically possible. Bruce wraps a muscled arm around Dick and the teen can’t think of a safer or more comforting place to be. 


End file.
